


There's one thing I wanted to tell you/有一件事我想告诉你

by babygirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sick Steve, Skinny!Steve, Steve wrote Bucky a love letter, preserum!Steve, the first but maybe not the last, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl/pseuds/babygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我快死了。<br/>也许不是这次甚至不在这年，但它们都是一样的，我不会是最后的那个。<br/>我不知道我几时走，我只知道它会发生。发烧，心脏病发作，哮喘，肺炎，那结果都是一样的。你会没有我的陪伴下变老</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's one thing I wanted to tell you/有一件事我想告诉你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's one thing I wanted to tell you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209258) by [Masamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya). 



Bucky,

  我知道你迟早会找到这个，当那个时间来领时。我知道因为你仅仅留在我身边这些日子，检查我。现在我感觉更加好当你回去工作-首先你不应该丢下这个，Buck，现在很难找工作并更加难去保持，和你的存在不会改变一件事：我快死了。                                                                                            也许不是这次甚至不在这年，但它们都是一样的，我不会是最后的那个。

  我不知道我几时走，我只知道它会发生。发烧，心脏病发作，哮喘，肺炎，那结果都是一样的。你会没有我的陪伴下变老。

  我们都知道那个，和也许那是为什么你对我如此有耐心，因为你知道你不会必须用你全部人生为了我们两个工作。我知道我是个负担。人们用可怜的眼神看着你，Buck，是你不是我；他们的眼睛带着厌恶当他们看着我。他们想知道为什么你操心于我因为我只是一张无用却需要喂养的嘴。                          我的药用了你大部分的钱，大部分时间我都不可以去赚一个一分钱因为我病得太重，太小，太脆弱；我甚至在夜晚里要你来取暖，像个寄生虫。

 但是我不可以让我自己放弃，我依然咬紧牙关坚持活着，来留在你的身边-原谅我如此的自私。我知道你没有我会更加好。我知道那个但-每次，我等待你回家，发烧让我的血在我的静脉里唱歌，撞击我的太阳穴，和我唯一能想到的就是你的皮肤紧靠我的。                                                                       我知道你会脱光衣服并和我一起爬进床里，和对你来说那是非常清白，非常纯友谊的。它依然是我一天最期待的，呼吸着有你的空气，我的脸颊靠着你的冰冷的胸膛休息。你总是非常的冷当你一开始回家时，和那让我冷却下来，让发烧逃跑，让我更加容易呼吸-也许那只是安心于你的归来，有你的身体紧靠我的。

  我是个罪人和我是病弱的；我会带走所有你能提供的。我闭上我的眼睛和想象我在你的怀抱里因为各种原因。

  或者这不是一些你会想从你好朋友身上知道的事，特别如果这是最后一封信，一些我计划给你寻找当我死了并埋葬后但我需要你知道我爱你。

  我爱你用我整个人生，比我可以说的还多；足够去活着和肺炎斗争，足够去一直开心当我不可以呼吸的时候，因为那意味着很快我就会感受到你的手在我的肩膀之间和你的声音在我耳边低语安慰我。

  没有你的人生是没有意义-我不只是取决于你对于我的身体状况，也是因为我对于你的爱。我知道我的健康已经是你的负担，和那是为什么我只在这里告诉我的感受。我知道你会尽可能的委婉的拒绝我，但到最后那会让你担心。你总是担心太多。你担忧和你认为你做的不够多-但是上帝，Buck，你已经做得很好。                                                                                                                                                                                                  我看着你和我看我最好的朋友，我看见一位强壮的男士，有才华，和总是在做正确的事。你总是尝试去做正确的事情和那大概是我依然允许呆在你的公寓里的原因，晚上在你旁边咳嗽就像要把我的肺咳出来，当你应该安静地休息为了早上的工作。

  我知道你牺牲你自己，来给我比你吃的更多的食物即使你是比较高的，即使你比我更需要。每一口的味道像希望-像可能你也爱我，就一点。

  这是我所拥有-的希望，但是这只是为了娱乐我自己当我躺在床上因为我病得太重不能去工作。我所能做的就是记得这不可能是在照镜子。或者出去-人们看向我和我从他们的眼中看到我是什么。                                                                                                                                                     有时那让我害怕，更加。我看报纸里发生在欧洲的新闻-优生论(二次世界大戰時德國納粹黨藉优生论為藉口来屠殺猶太人)，和我知道如果我在德国出生他们会处置掉我。我很幸运能在Brooklyn,在人们能容忍我，让我活在你的阴影下。我被打，当然，但我仍然能够给我得到的一样好。

  我尝试在街上一直仰头当每张脸盯着我提醒我我是个错误，一个酒鬼和拥有糖尿病和肺结核的体弱妇女之间极坏的联盟中无用的水果。  
唯一能做的就是去想你，想你那诚实地眼睛当你告诉我什么都没有做错时。你对待我就像我与别人一样。我想你让我接近你的方式甚至在你睡着的时候，像我是一些珍贵的东西，和我可以自豪的走，仰着头。

  有时我想知道事情会不会变得不同如果我是正常的。你不需要照顾我，担心我。也许你不用像现在一样如此地照顾我。或者我是个帅哥，像你一样帅，或许你会为我破例-也许你会让我尝试带你走当你太累不想出去并找一个女孩。

  我永远都不会知道。

  这不是这封信的重点,无论如何。我将会死和这是OK的，我们都希望尽可能的保持现在的状况。我们是有准备的。我已经收了两次最后的圣礼了。无论如何，如果那里有战争，你可能也会死。

  
  我只是希望我会是第一个走-这才公平。

  重点是我想谢谢你。你让我那微小，微不足道的生命变得美丽了。你用你那轻松的笑容，你的友谊填满它。你用你的热情填满了我的寂静和作为回报我用整个笔记本来素描你。  
(你可以保存它们如果你想要，把它们给你的甜心如果你有一个)

  你是所我知道的人中最好的那个。我爱你，Buck。我希望你会看到你和其他人一样完美，你救了我一次又一次和你值得成为世界上最幸福的人。我希望如果那里是有战争你会更加小心。我希望你会找到一个真正的优雅的女士，一个值得拥有你。

  我希望你会尝试让你自己快乐就像我总是想让你-但永远不会再发生了。

  拜托，Bucky，照顾好你自己当我走后-因为我会一直爱你。

Steve-全是你的

__________________

Stevie,

 把你该死的屁股放在我的房间里当你回到家后。我不在乎你会不会你受伤了因为你的小复仇者的家伙无法保护你喜欢我将会做的事，如果Shield足够聪明来决定让我来。

  来到的第一件事就是解释这封信，我从Smithsonian寄给我的东西里找到了。

  我向上帝发誓如果你决定你再不爱我了，我将会伤害你非常深因为你不早点开你那张该死的嘴。我不知道这是一些你保留自己的东西-我的意思是，你都告诉了Big Cole-记得那个暴徒吗?-让他见鬼去吧和你不能告诉我我可以拥有你？

  你需要整理你的优先事项，小流氓。

  等待着你- 尽量是裸体-

Buck

       

 


End file.
